Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to drilling analytics and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for enabling real-time drilling-performance analysis.
History of Related Art
Over the years, the world of drilling has become increasingly technical. Drilling professionals constantly search for engineering solutions to achieve profitable production targets efficiently. Thus, the oil-and-gas industry continues to develop new drilling-engineering techniques to facilitate the understanding of geological and physical phenomena that occur during drilling operations worldwide. However, it is difficult to present information in a timely and comprehensive manner, for example, to a drilling engineer, so that appropriate decisions can be made.